Chaotic Date
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal date. But nothing is ever normal when you're Sawada Tsunayoshi's girlfriend. 27You -Reader Insert!-


_Chaotic Date_

**-one-shot-**

You, Honda Tsuneko, were an innocent, carefree, and nice 13-going-on-14-year-old girl who had a boyfriend named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He was one year older than you, had chocolate brown hair that you liked to run your fingers through, and sepia eyes that you loved to stare into. Let's just say you were head over heels with Tsuna.

That day you were supposed to go on a date with Tsuna to the amusement park, and no one was supposed to go with you two. It's supposed to be you and Tsuna… **alone**; however, knowing Haya-kun, he would probably disobey Tsuna's orders and follow you two anyway.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun!" You chirped, throwing your arms around his neck and pecking him on the cheek.

"G-good morning, Neko-chan." Your boyfriend stuttered, not used to be kissed in public. You grinned, and squealed about how adorable he was. Your boyfriend just blushed darker. Then shock etched onto his face. "Oh no! I-I forgot my sky ring!"

You frowned. The sky ring was proof he was the Vongola Decimo, and in case they were attacked, Tsuna always carried a bottle of pills and the ring with him. All to protect you, Tsuna said once.

"Then, let's go get it," you suggested, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his house. "You can walk, Tsuna-kun, use your legs. I don't want to keep dragging you."

Tsuna blushed, and nodded easily catching up to you.

The walk (or run) wasn't that long. In fact, Tsuna lived a block away from the amusement park. But then things took a twist. In a cloud of pink smoke, you found yourself suddenly being showered on by water, and you yelped when the cold water attacked you.

"It's raining? Aw, I thought it was supposed to be sunny," you whined.

A chuckle. "This is unexpected," a new, deep voice commented. "Who knew Tsuneko's younger self would appear… during the middle of a shower."

You flushed, and waved the smoke away only to come across a naked man who looked similar to Tsuna. You screamed, and covered your eyes. You felt your whole head burn, and you figured you were blushing.

Of course you were! Your eyes just got raped! You saw your very first man naked! Your virgin eyes were raped!

"W-who are you?" You asked in a flurry.

"Why, I'm hurt you don't recognize me. Well, I guess I did change a lot over the years," the man mused. You felt hands pry your hands from your eyes, and the man stared down at you, smiling in amusement. His sepia hues bored into yours, and mirth clouded them. "Neko-chan, it's me, Tsu-kun."

You jaw dropped as you blushed. Then, you were surrounded by another cloud of smoke and you came face to face with a nose-bleeding, bright pink Tsuna. His jacket was missing, you noted.

Your face also turned bright pink, and you couldn't look at him. Who knew he got so mature and handsome over the years?

"L-let's just go home for today," Tsuna suggested, and you nodded before pausing mid-nod.

"A-actually, can I be with you at your house? I wanted to spend time with you today." You asked, pouting.

Tsuna blinked before flushing and nodding. You grinned brightly, wrapping your arms around him and pulling to you. You heard him chuckle, and you flushed at how similar it sounded to adult Tsuna. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, and his eyelashes fluttered against your neck. You giggled.

"Was that a butterfly kiss?" you asked, and his ears turned pink. You grinned. "OOOOH! I love you so much, Tsu-kun! You're just so adorable!"

"I love you too, Neko-chan!"

When you two pulled away, that was when you noticed all of your friends watching. A tonfa flew between yours and Tsuna's faces, and impaled itself into the wall. Tsuna paled, and you looked at the culprit.

"Kyo-chan!" you chirped, beaming at the prefect. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Herbivores, no PDA," he growled, and Tsuna groaned.

So much for a great day.

Your lips pecked his, and you grinned while blushing. You two would probably never tell each other that you saw each other naked for the first time.

**EXTENDED ENDING**

Tsuna chuckled," Your younger self just saw me naked, Neko-chan." You laughed.

"Your younger self, Tsu-kun, saw me naked as well obviously. He even gave me his jacket," You said, waving said jacket as proof. Tsuna eyed it before smirking.

"I'll give you something else." He said, and you arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Tsuna nodded. "You'll see," he grinned deviously before you knew it, he had pressed you against wall.

"I think I like this." You commente, and Tsuna laughed.


End file.
